Yo ¿Papá?
by Nai SD
Summary: —Mami me dijo que eras mi papi, puedo llamalte papá. Polque eres el príncipe que está con mi mami en la foto y yo quelo llamate papá porfis puedo. —le picaron los ojos. Llamenlo marica, a él no le importaba. ¿Quién dijo que lo hombres no podían llorar? Definitivamente esa Pelirosadita era su hija. ¡Era papá!


**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Yo sólo quiero homenajear a todos los padres**

* * *

**.**

**-~`°'-._.-°Yo ¿Papá?°-._.-'°`~._..**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

"El mejor regaló para un padre es ver a su hijo sonreír"

—Darien... —dijo Serena sorprendida. —¿Que es lo que haces aquí?

—Valla manera se recibirme Conejita... —dijo irónicamente, al ver que Serena no tenía correrse de la puerta agregó. —¿No vas a dejarme entrar?

—etto... —Serena por ningún motivo podía dejarlo entrar, al menos no ahora —voy de salida, justo. Tendrá que ser otro día. —le dijo al fin fingiendo una sonrisa. El pelinegro no tuvo tiempo a responder porque se escuchó una vocecita

—Mira mami, ta telmine mi dibuquito. —la pequeña dueña de esa voz tan tierna, al ver que su mami estaba con un hombre desconocido, se escondió detrás de ella y asomo su cabecita por entre las piernas. — ¿Tien et ete home, mami?.

—Bueno el es ... —Serena no sabía sí debía soltar la bomba o tirar otra mentira —El es..

—Un viejo amigo de tú madre chiquita. —respondió el ojiazul, sonriendole a la chiquita que le había resultado encantadora

Nadie más dijo nada, Darien sabía que él ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Ella su bella rubia, ya había formado una vida con otro hombre, asta tenía una hermosa pequeña. Que ingenuo había sido. Como pudo llegar siquiera a pensar, que su ángel lo esperaría.

La imagen tan conmovedora de esa chiquita abrazada a las piernas de su madre, le hizo trizas su corazón.

Se supondría que él debía ser el padre de esa niña y no otro maldito bastardo. No concebía la idea, de su Coneja en brazos de otro. Era mejor que se marchara a una larga sección de whisky, ya no era parte de la vida de Serena. Loco la única mujer a la que había amado, la única mujer por la que había decido recorrer cielo y tierra estaba con otro.

Serena por su parte, estaba feliz. No sabía que hacer sí saltar a los brazos de él o salir corriendo despavorida. ¿No era que su prometido había fallecido, en al avión 512 de la sexta guarnición?  
Tan ensemismada estaba que no escuchó tú celular sonar.

—Creo que tú móvil está sonando... —le dijo en susurro Darien, ella agradeció en silencio y cogió su móvil

—Hola... ah Yaten. Feliz día del Padre... que Mina hizo que... o por dios... voy para ya... no te preocupes todo estará bien... de seguro no es grabe... sabes como es Mina.

Tenía que salir muy a prisa sí quería llegar antes que Yaten y consolar a Mina. Oh Rini ¿Que iba a hacer, con su niña? Hoy le había prometido ir a... Una brillante idea se le escapó por la cabeza..

—¿Darien puedes cuidar de la niña? — el pelinegro había observado la escena desde afuera, había visto las sonrisas timidas que le regalaba la chiquita pelirosada, había observado como se metía el dedo a la boca y como se sacaba las pequeñas pelusas rosas de la cara. Esa niña lo había flasheado y eso que recién la conocía.

—Por supuesto. —contestó sin sintilar.

—Excelente. —le dijo Serena mientras cogía su abrigo. Luego le susurro palabras a la chiquita que Darien no logró descifrar. Salió de la casa y le tiro la llave. Darien uso todo sus reflejos y la alcanzó a coger antes de que se incrustara en su ojo. —Cuidala bien Chiba —le grito por la ventanilla de su auto— Porque es tú hija— gritó mientras se encendia el auto y se perdía entre el tumulto de coches. ¿Había dicho que era su hija?

—Eh cleo te debelianos entlal cogeremos un aschiz —imito el sonido de un estornudo.

—Sí quichita tienes mucha razón. —dijo Darien sonriente mientras la encaminaba por los pasillos de la casa. —Y dime, ¿Como te llamas?

—Serena Elisabhet Tsukino. Pelo puedes llamalme Rini.

—Rini será entonces. —Darien volvió a sonreír, Serena la había llamado tal y como él le había dicho que llamaría a su hija cuando la tuviera.

Estaba estaciado, aún no caía en sí. ¡Tenía una hija! Oh por Dios tenía una hermosa niña. Esa pelirosita que con sólo una mirada lo había conquistado, era su niña. No podía creerlo.

—No tene polque sel timido, sentite como en tú cata. —le habló con esa bocesita cantarina, a la que sus oídos ya se estaban acostumbrando. Estaba sorprendido de lo inteligente que era esa chiquita.

—Sí claro, mira me llamó Darien y seremos muy buenos amigos. —no sabía sí Serena le había dicho a la pequeña que era su padre así que prefería esperar a que Serena lo confirmase delante de ella. Pero aunque, alguien le dijera que no era su hija o que debería hacerle una comprobación de ADN él no se lo haría, quiza Rini no se pareciera físicamente a él, pero sí a su madre. Y además algo en lo más profundo de su corazón le decía que era su hija.

Había sentido ese instinto de querer cuidarla, la quería tener en sus brazos. Quería ya mismo decirle que era su papá, y que ya nada malo les iba a pasar. El iba a estar con ellas siempre.

—Mami me dijo que eras mi papi, puedo llamalte papá. Polque eres el príncipe que está con mi mami en la foto y yo quelo llamate papá porfis puedo. —le picaron los ojos. Llamenlo marica, a él no le importaba. ¿Quién dijo que lo hombres no podían llorar? Definitivamente esa Pelirosadita era su hija. ¡Era papá!

—Oh claro princesita puedes llamarme papá. —su voz sonó entrecortada. La niña corrió asta el y pasó sus cortitos brazitos por sus piernas y empezó a lagrimear.

—No tabes tolo lo que mami tolo... te estanabamos papi... Te quelo muto nunca no dejes.

Y ahí Darien lloró cual niño abrazado a su hija. ¡Que bien sonaba, tengo una hija! Oh tanto tiempo de tortura pensando en su Serena, cuando la vio con una niña y su corazón se hizo trizas... Todo lo volvería a ser y a pasar, sí ello significará estar ahí, abrazado a esa luz que muestra el camino hacia la esperanza.

Urgando en su memoria recordó, el día que habrían concebido a esa niña hermosa. A él le había llegado una carta del gobierno, en la que decía que tenía que servir a su patria. Llendo a la guerra. Había rogado por fabor que él no quería ir. Pero no tubo opción. Para decirlo a su novia, la invitó a su pequeño nido de amor como ellos llamaban a su departamento. Y le preparó una exquisita cena, todo era romántico. Había velas, pétalos de rosas. Hasta recordaba la sonrisa de ángel que puso su Serena al ver todo lo que él había preparado.

Antes de comer él le había pedido de la forma más tierna y emotiva matrimonio. Ella acepto gustosa, pero en el fondo de la sonrisa de su prometido había tristeza, había algo que opacaba su felicidad. Cansada ella de tanta incógnita le preguntó. El entre lágrimas le contó que lo habían citado y debía ir a la guerra.

Todo el mundo de la rubia se había venido abajo. Le iban a quitar lo más querido en el mundo. Cuando llegó la hora de que se amacen, ella le prohibió que se ponga preservativos. Sí él no iba a estar con ella, debía dejarle algo al que aferrarse asta su regreso. Y Rini fue siempre un sostén para ella y se convirtió en el único propósito por el cual vivía.

Después de esa noche Darien se fue a la guerra, ya nadie le llamaba Darien. Ahora era el teniente Chiba. El frío, arrogante y calculador Teniente Chiba, lejos se había ido ese joven alegre y feliz de la vida. El Darien que todos conocían lo había dejado atrás junto a Serena.

Pero siempre en sus sueños había una luz de esperanza. Y ahora que le pensaba bien, esa luz y ese calorcito que sentía en sus sueños era su Rini, su hija que lo insentibaba a seguir en pie y nunca rendirse.

—Mira aquí está la foto que hicimos con mi mami. —le mostró una foto en la que Darien abrazaba a Serena por lo hombros y abajo había una imagen de Rini entre ellos dos, se notaba que la había pegado.

Darien la agarró en brazos, y ambos sostenían la foto.

—Ver vamos a prepararle algo a mami.

Juntos como padre e hija, fueron a prepararle galletitas.

Rini hizo muñequitos con la masa.

—¿Y eso que es princesita?

—Es nuestra familia.

Más tarde ambos siguieron haciendo cosas juntos. Serena llamó para avisar que Mina había echo un escándalo por una simple quemadura y que ya estaba llendo para allá. Serena le sugirió que se encontrarán en un restaurante, así lo hicieron.

—Hoy me enteré que está hermosa niña era mi hija, y saben que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Con una sola de sus sonrisitas derrite todo mi mundo al igual que lo hace su mamá.—Miro a Serena y la invitó a que se ponga a su lado y alzó a Rini. —Voy a ser un papá muy permisibo parece. —todos rieron, Serena derramó lágrimas de felicidad. Toda su familia se encontraba en ese restaurante y los amigos también. Ella había preparado una rápida bienvenida para Darien. —Soy papá. Pueden creerlo. SOY PAPÁ, aún no me lo creo perdón sí lo repito tanto es que estoy feliz, ES LO MEJOR QUE ALGUNA VEZ ME PUDIERA HABER PASADO. Gracias Serena por darme tan hermosa criatura Te amo. Las amo.

Yo ¿papá? Siiiiii yo papá... Quién lo habría dicho? ... .

_"Cuando me equivoco me ayudas, cuando dudo me aconsejas y siempre que te llamo estás a mi lado. Gracias papá. Feliz dia del padre!" _

_._

_._

.

* * *

.

* * *

**Nai dice: **

Dedicado a todos los papás del mundo. Ojala pasen un exelente día del padre.

Los kiero ( se qué va con qu pero me gusta usar la K jajaj) Besitos!


End file.
